Gracie
Gracie - ludzka dziewczyna przemieniona w księżycowym jeziorku na wyspie Mako w syrenę, wspominana w serialu H2O: wystarczy kropla. Grana przez aktorkę Ashleigh Brewer. Życiorys Gracie razem z przyjaciółkami Julią i Louise, urodziły się około 1941-1942 roku. Gdy miały 15-16 lat, tuż przed 1957 rokiem przypadkowo trafiły do księżycowego jeziorka na wyspie Mako, gdzie podczas pełni księżyca zostały syrenkami. Według słów córki Gracie - Anette Watsford, w tym wieku Gracie pracowała jako modelka, prezentując modę i stroje kąpielowe (nie wiadomo czy to prawda). Po zostaniu syrenką, Gracie nie wiedziała co ma robić, dlatego ulżyło jej gdy Max Hamilton - jej uwczesna miłość poznał ich sekret, mimo, że przyjaciółki nie były z takiego obrotu rzeczy zadowolone. Gracie wierzyła, że Max znajdzie sposób by mogła znów stać się normalną dziewczyną, jednak gdy on miał wciąż tylko teorię zaczęła się od niego odsuwać. Max pragnąć pokazać jej jak ją kocha, samodzielnie wykonał trzy talizmany - medaliony dla każdej z nich po jednym, miał też nadzieje, że Gracie poczuje, że dzieli coś ważnego z przyjaciółkami. Możliwe że trochę to pomogło, jednak obecność Maxa przypominała Gracie, że dalej nie jest normalną dziewczyną. Pewnego dnia pokłóciła się o to z Maxem i w złości wrzuciła swój medalion do księżycowego jeziorka. Gracie musiała zostać w grocie do nocy, akurat gdy była pełnia księżyca - w tą noc planety ustawiły się w jednej linii z księżycem w pełni, tworząc niesamowitą moc. Gracie wskoczyła do jeziorka i w tą noc straciła swoje moce syrenki na zawsze. Gracie powróciła do normalnego życia, zerwała kontakt z przyjaciółkami i Maxem. Wiadomo, że gdy dorosła wyszła za mąż i urodziła córkę: Anette, z która gdy ta była już dorosła nie miała zbyt dobrych relacji. Odwrotnie było z jej wnuczką: Charlotte Watsford, wnuczka czuła silną więź z babcią - zanim ta skończyła 6 lat, Gracie opowiadała jej bajki o morzu i syrenkach. Po jej śmierci (prawdopodobnie w 1996 roku) mała Charlotte płakała miesiącami. Charlotte wspomina swoją babcię jako osobę, która różniła się od innych ludzi. Miała jakby inną "aurę". Córka Gracie określa ją jako wolnego ducha, osobę która interesuje się sztuką o wyrafinowanym guście. Gracie zawsze kupowała ręcznie robione rzeczy, pewnie też na zamówienie, "wyjątkowe" bo nie pospolite. Nieścisłości Louise wspomina, że dały sobie medaliki jako symbol przyjaźni i sekretu, przysięgały też dochować tajemnicy. Wiadomo, jednak że medaliki zrobił Max Hamilton - chłopak Gracie. On w swojej opowieści wyjaśnia, że wykonał medaliki głównie z uwagi na Gracie, aby czuła się bardziej związana z przyjaciółkami. Prawdopodobnie odkrycie sekretu dziewczyn przez Maxa nastąpiło po incydencie z Karlem - tłumaczyłoby to dlaczego były niezbyt zadowolone z tego, że poznał on ich sekret, a On wierzył, że poznał ten sekret jako pierwszy. Ciekawostki * Gracie jest jedyną "starą" syrenką, która w wiadomy sposób utraciła swoje moce * Możliwe że na starość zaczęła lepiej wspominać swoją "syrenią" przygodę i mogła tęsknić za starymi przyjaciółmi - świadczy o tym fakt, że opowiadała swojej wnuczce bajki o syrenkach i morzu * Gracie lubiła niepospolitą biżuterię, możliwe że zaczęło się to gdy dostała medalion od Maxa * W serialu Max Hamilton sugeruje, że Cleo jest jak Gracie, natomiast Lewis jak on sam. To podobieństwo bierze się też z tego, że Gracie posiadała te same moce co Cleo. Występowanie * sezon 1, odcinek 23 "W otchłani" (org. season 1, episode 23 "In Too Deep") * sezon 2, odcinek 19 "Kod Gracie (Część 1)" (org. season 2, episode 19 "The Gracie Code (Part 1)") * sezon 2, odcinek 20 "Kod Gracie (Część 2)" (org. season 2, episode 20 "The Gracie Code (Part 1)") Galeria juliagracielouise.jpg|Julia, Gracie i Louise pastmermaids.jpg|Louise, Gracie i Julia jako syrenki Gracie,_Louise_and_Julia.jpg|Louise, Gracie i Julia gracie|Gracie gracie2|Gracie h2o just|Julia, Gracie i Louise louise gracie|Louise i Gracie gracie5|Gracie gracie5.jpg Louise&Gracie.jpg|Louise i Gracie Max_Giving_Gracie_The_Necklace.jpg|Max i Gracie gracie+julie+louise.jpg gracie1.jpg 3oldmermaidfoto.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:H2O: wystarczy kropla